


Deceiver

by NeilBee



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Dick Pics, Falling In Love, Greg is weird, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Nudes, Online Dating, Rodrick being an Asshole, Rodrick is ooc online, Sibling Incest, Wet Dream, greg is dumb and conflicted, im gonna rewrite this its rlly bad rnnn, rodrick actually wants relantionships, who would of thought lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeilBee/pseuds/NeilBee
Summary: Rodrick humiliates Greg once more in front of the whole school, making him the laughing stock till the end of the year. Sick and tired of his brothers pranks Greg decides to get back at Rodrick once and for all.Creating a fake profile, Greg catfishes his brother.





	Deceiver

**Author's Note:**

> okay first time writing a fanfiction about these boys and it is definitely not as good as it could be,, still thinking of adding more chapters and making this a story but only if people really are going to read it. Let me know for the future!! I wanna talk to people about this fandom so please hit me up or something,,thankss
> 
> ( Rodrick is extremely OOC online so just a heads up, instead of just wanting sex he actually is looking for a relationship even if he's horrible at doing it. )

 

It all started when Rodrick spread the word that Greg and Rowley were dating. One call and the rumor spread like wildfire throughout Greg's school, every kid hearing of such things and not thinking to confirm it even once. This caused huge problems for the younger Heffley since right at the year kids seemed to already be lined up to tease and ask questions. While Greg hopped that the incident would pass like any other dumb secret spread around it seemed that no matter where Greg went someone always asked the same thing.

_" Are you and Rowley dating? "_

All the way until the last day of school Greg shook with rage every time his brother even glanced his way. The lie had even cause Holly to speak to him less and less as the days went on, in till at some point Greg stopped catching the sweet smiles she would send his way since they slowly stopped coming day by day. For some reason by the grace of God, however, Rowley seemed to be the most popular person who had ever graced the Earth. Everyone in the school seems to latch onto him while Greg was ridiculed and treated a completely opposite way.

It had been the whole eighth grade that Greg had survived through. Every day waking up and coming home in a bad mood. While his parents did take notice Rodrick had also made fun of his 'strange' behavior by blaming it on his weird hormonal imbalances ( causing an awkward conversation between him and his dad ). Every day his patience was running thin, pages of his journal filled up with angry and scribbled handwriting of Rodrick and constant plans of what he was going to do in order to get back at his older brother, With summer only minutes away however Greg's trail of thought was on the ticking of the clock and video games rather than his annoying older brother.

As papers were shoved into his bag ( a lesson he had learned from last year when he forgot to bring his bag to school ) and kids hustled up to leave and start their summer vacation a horrible and uneasy feeling resonated in the pit of Greg's stomach. The idea of never coming back to this cement block was a harmonious idea, don't get Greg wrong. What was bothering him, however, was having to spend every moment with his older brother who he hadn't even had a full conversation with since the incident of the prank. Greg was dreading the time he would have to bond with Rodrick, since no doubt, their mom would make them before summer ended.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

The shock of the alarming bell snapped Greg away from his thoughts. Shooting upwards in order to get out of the classroom in order to not be caught by the herd of kids that would soon swarm the hallways. As Greg was standing to go however fingers where grasped in his sleeve and he held back by a familiar friend who spoke with excitement and joy of that of a child. Shaking his shirt free Greg scowls as Rowley stand's behind him, clenching his fist and practically jumping up and down.

" Greg! "

Groaning inwardly Greg turns his body around anxiously to see exactly what the other wanted. Rowley moves closer, giggling and obviously having many ideas racing through his head. " Do you wanna come sleep over at my house tonight? I got this new video game for my birthday! " Rowley only smiles wider at the mention, Greg winces as a few glances are thrown there way at the strange mention of the two boys having a ' sleepover '. This causes a blush to start to form from the bottom of his neck and up to his cheeks.

Shaking his head Greg shows a clear distaste for the idea " Nah, I gotta do stuff once I get home..." Awkwardly he chuckles as he starts to back away only to be stopped by his friend once more. Rowley only convinces him to not even consider the idea since he mentions that his family was going to also have a super fun family game night. Which, news flash, sounded like hell to Greg. Luckily only a few more words were transferred between the two before Greg was able to escape from the conversation and finally get a taste of freedom as he stepped outside into the hot, blazing sun of summer. His euphoric fantasy was quickly interrupted as blaring heavy metal music filled his eardrums. The music coming from a single white van with spray painted words sprawled on the side.

" Get in twerp! " Rodrick huffs angrily at the late appearance of his brother, his voice almost inaudible over the music.

The strict voice of his older brother makes Greg roll his eyes as he jogs forward and grasping onto the handle of the van to pull, Only finding it locked shut. Confused Greg looks up at his intimidating brother to find his grinning and motioning to the back of the horrid vehicle. Greg, knowing what this means, grows red with anger as he stomps over and throws open the back door harshly. Quickly getting in Greg almost instantly slams the door shit and reaches for something to hold onto before Rodrick can slam down onto the pedal and rush home without zero care for his younger brother in the back. Greg is too late however as his back is slammed against the rough surface of the van causing a pained whine to escape him.

Rodrick only laughs as he turns up the already blaring radio.

 

•••

 

At the time of dinner, Greg had already begun the start of his horrible summer break. Rodrick had successfully pissed him off multiple times ( without even trying, his presence was enough ) and was leaving everything there mother had asked them to do on Greg, like always. Setting up the table at the moment was just making his blood boil since Rodrick wasn't even asked to help him out since last weeks incident. Of course, if Greg where to even drop a single glass cup his parents would freak and punish him like it was the end of the world. As Greg sat down the last pieces of silverware on his table his mother Susan walked out of the kitchen carrying a large bowl of fresh salad, an approving smile on her face.

" Go get your brother for me please, Tell him dinner is done. " Sweetly she gave a pat on his back and sent him on his way.

Going goes along with a roll of his eyes before giving a sigh through his nose as he races up the stairs quickly. However, as Greg approached the bedroom his brother's door was left wide open, Rodrick not in sight. Curiously Greg walks forward and peers in, eyebrows furrowed on where his brother could be. What really caught his attention, however, was the dim glow of Rodrick's laptop screen that was left open on his crowded computed desk. Of course, against Greg's better judgment he quickly scurries forward to catch a glance at the current tab that was left open. Surprisingly though Greg almost slams it shut as he spots something that makes his face glow red.

There, right in front of his eyes, sits what seems to be his older brothers erection. It was clear to Greg he had seen something he was definitely not supposed to do as right above the cursed image was a pair of exposed breast that was from a girl who called herself, tight_lacers. Taking a sharp intake of breath he decided to glance at the name his brother decided to brand his profile with, still wondering why he hadn't run away yet from the inappropriate conversation.

_Rodicker_666._

Greg's eyes almost bulged out of his head. Actually holding back a laugh at the dumb and idiotic name. Once again though he decided to probe even further as he decided to take a glance at how many conversations Rodrick really had going on for him on the site. As he scrolled up to press back in order to find out more embarrassing information on his brother he heard loud and heavy footsteps trailing his way. Quickly he shot up and raced towards the door in order to look like he was still searching around for his lost brother. As Rodrick approaches Greg turns his head to stare up at the intimidating force.

Furrowing his brows and growling low in his throat Rodrick opens his mouth to ask what exactly Greg was doing in his room. Luckily Greg was saved by his Mother as she called out from downstairs for the two boys to hurry up and get there buts' downstairs so they could start dinner. Sheepishly smiling at his brother Rodrick glares before shoving him back and heading down the stairs two at a time. In the absence of his brother he let's a long-held in breath out in an exaggerated sigh. Almost being caught looking at his brother dick probably would have been bad. Scratch that. It would have been downright unbearable. Instead, Greg opts to calm himself down as he starts down the stairs as he Mom call's out to him once more, slightly more aggravation in her tone.

" Uh, Sorry I was using the bathroom. "

While Susan give's her son a confused stare she puts it aside as she passes him back an already filled plate. Greg happily take's it as he mutters a thank you hesitantly. The tone of his voice isn't unjustified as the image of his brother's junk is still burned brightly in his mind, the idea of Rodrick actually being able to achieve some sort of sexual relationship with a girl was extremely surprising to the younger Heffley. It wasn't hard to see that Rodrick struggled when talking to Girls, Never being able to land some sort of real physical date with any sort of female he associated with. Thinking about it Greg was realizing how extremely smart Rodrick really was. No strings or feelings attached to anything, just raw and untamed without having to deal with any of the physical aftermaths.

As Greg thought and thought, Chewing on the fat of his steak suddenly things were starting to piece together. Rodrick's online profile, Not having to met face to face with the person on the other side of the screen, being able to lie all you want. Being able to lie. It all clicks together at once, causing Greg to straighten up suddenly and gasping loudly, interrupting the conversation that his parents were having at the moment. The abrupt reaction from the boy caused all heads to turn towards him, everyone giving him questioning looks as he coughed awkwardly before speaking up to calm the nerves of his family that was now defiantly awaiting an answer.

Punching his chest lightly Greg swallowed as he spoke " Choked on some meat. "

The comment got a sinister chuckle out of Rodrick who only got a disapproving look from his father as he motioned for Rodrick to stop and to keep his mouth shut. Greg, however, could see the playful glint in his eye as he went back to eating with a bright smirk on his face. As Susan checked to see if her son was okay she also managed to give a warning glare to her oldest son as she offered Greg some water which he happily took.

Other for the occurrence of Greg's sudden outbreak dinner went by normally as it usually does. Rodrick dismissing himself right before he had to clean up after dinner ( leaving Greg to deal with the mess like every night ). Frank rushing away and his mom leaving Greg as well in order to deal with Manny who was crying and babbling like every other ending to the night. As Greg picked up and cleaned however he wasn't even in a terrible mood. This was because he had figured out on how to get back at his ass of a brother. Obliviously he's plan was to destroy his brother in the best way he can possibly think of. The easy way is to just tell their mother about Rodrick's sex scandals online, but no, that would be too simple and easy.

Greg was going to screw up his brother's world all on his own, Just like Rodrick had done to him.

A smile was planted on his face as he put away the last bit of leftover food into the fridge, quickly turning on his heel to head up to his bedroom to jump right on his computer and get to work. Firstly he did a quick search of a familiar site he had seen only a few hours before, one where he was met with disturbing images. The one his brother was currently probably on as he talked up some hot chick. This causing Greg to wince at the actual thought of his brother sexting some busty girl. Shaking out the thoughts Greg opened up another tab in order to find some kind of profile pic to entice his older brother. Greg swears he spends hours before he's able to find what he classifies as the perfect image.

A pale, almost fragile girl who is laced up in black stockings and a revealing lace bra, her boobs spilling over the top as if the size is to small for her large chest. Greg gulps heavily as he makes sure the photo it good to go, the girls top half of her face cut out as long brown hair falls down her back and shoulders, freckles gracing her skin all over making Greg squirm in his seat as he decided to stop staring at the image and drag it over to his computer home screen for later once he created the profile he was planning on using against his brother. Taking a deep breath he switched back to the site before clicking on the register button, clad women, and men with no shirts on covering the dark backdrop of the website as he stared at the form he was needing to fill out in order to create the low level and idiotic account.

 

•••

_bAd_brunette: Hey hottie, what you up to?_

Greg's heart pounds in his chest as he stares at the text on the screen, mentally screaming at himself as he waits for a reply from his older fucking brother. Greg is trying to dirty talk with his own brother, suddenly his stomach is twisting and he feels lightheaded. Right as he's ready to abort his idiotic plan the screen lights up with a recent message that makes Greg almost have a panic attack.

_Rodicker_666: Y do u wanna kno? looking 2 do sumthing?_

Of course, Rodrick uses the horrible grammar and spelling when chatting online what did Greg really expect. Now, however, as Greg sits in his chair and thinks of what exactly to type back with he thinks of everything slightly dirty he's ever seen or heard. All the memories having something to do with his older brother Rodrick in some sort of way. Within a few minutes, he swallows and types back with sweaty hands and shaky fingers as he talks to Rodrick who sits just a room away.

_bAd_brunette: Just some fun~ You have a thick dick to offer I bet._

_Rodicker_666: chill, go look sumwhere else 4 just sex bby_

_Rodicker_666: i aint even kno ur name_

What? Isn't Rodrick just some savage animal who craves sex? Where did the Rodrick Greg knows personally go? Since when did Rodrick care about a girls name? Very confused Greg realized he needs to put in some extra work if he was going to get something out of his brother. Greg had probably already passed some sort of boundary so what other harm could he possibly do? Taking a deep breath Greg straightens up and get's ready to make up a false girl who will lead Rodrick into a painful and destructive trap that Greg will be proud to say he created, smiling he sent his message.

_bAd_brunette: My name's Molly, sorry if i came off as desperate._

_Rodicker_666: im rodrick Rodicker_666: its alright just wanna kno u :)_

_Rodicker_666: yea my profile prolly leads the wrong idea_

Greg scoffs at the message, a small flush covering his cheeks. Rodrick could say that once more. From his profile picture to his username nothing seems as if the older one is looking for any sort of relationship. Greg put's it aside for the moment and quickly comment back.

_bAd_brunette: haha that's true. what are you up to?_

_Rodicker_666: just talkin 2 ya_

_Rodicker_666: u?_

_bAd_brunette: lonely_

_bAd_brunette: horny_

_bAd_brunette: ;)_

Just reading his own texts was causing Greg to tense up and turn bright red. The whole idea of this was bad, Greg couldn't get out the image of his brother in his room typing away to a random girl who is slobbering over his _dick_. A girl who he doesn't know is actually his younger brother who is only trying to physically and emotionally humiliate him. Greg getting caught up in his own thoughts almost didn't see the message that popped up on his monitor as he was having extremely second thoughts about what he was even trying to accomplish with this so-called _prank_.

_Rodicker_666: if thats all u want then u should find some 1 else_

Damn, Greg starred at his screen like an idiot. Rodrick was not making this easy at all, Didn't Greg see nudes from some random girl on Rodrick's computer? If he's so serious why is he even talking to other girls? Scowling and clenching his jaw Greg started to see how he would have to build some kind of relationship with his brother online before he could even do anything. As Greg almost finished his three-word response ( cat fishing your older brother was _hard_ ) Rodrick had sent something during the time he took to think.

_Rodicker_666: u seem good, lets talk :)_

_Rodicker_666: k?_

_bAd_brunette is typing..._

_bAd_brunette:_

_bAd_brunette: Kay_

Greg was now smiling the biggest he had in months, Rodrick hadn't talked or smiled at him since _last year_. God, no matter how hard he had denied ( his hatred for his brother wasn't false, no doubt ) he had missed talking to his brother. The time he and Rodrick we do horrible pranks and stay up all night watching movies where the greatest times Greg could think of. No matter how much Rodrick teased and poked and tortured Greg couldn't deny that he found his brother the coolest person he had ever meet. With he face now a mess of red splotches he awaited a response, but before he could even check if a new message had shown on the screen his mom barged in on him causing Greg a startling heart attack as he scrambled to exit off of the tab.

Susan witnessing this was extremely confused at the sight of her frazzled son who looks as if he had witnessed something extremely traumatic. As she asked what was the matter Greg only laughed awkwardly before completing changing the subject to ask what exactly she was doing in _his_ room. Placing her hands on her hips she gave a look that told Greg that maybe he shouldn't have said that so he quickly apologized which was luckily able to calm her down slightly from her pissed off attitude.

" I'm just wishing you a goodnight Greg.-" Wincing Greg could hear the annoyance in her voice " Don't stay up all night, I want you to get some sleep okay? "

Greg nodded as he muttered a goodnight, waiting for her to leave before quickly jumping back on the cursed site only to find a few messages from Rodrick that had been left behind. Smiling he read through them as if they were some kind of gift, like Greg, wanted to push away the fact that he was doing this to get back at his brother rather than just chat with him as if they where lifelong friends.

_Rodicker_666: ur age?_

_Rodicker_666: im 17_

_Rodicker_666: bday in a few months_

_Rodicker_666: u there?_

_Rodicker_666: shit gtg_

_Rodicker_666: nite_

_Rodicker_666 logged off..._

As Greg scanned over the chat in a questioning aftermath he made sure to clear his history before powering off his computer. Stretching out his thin limbs Greg stood up in order to go use the bathroom before heading off to sleep. As he exited his room and made his way to the shut bathroom door his face hit something tall and dark. Pushing himself away he was able to get a glance at the person. Face heating up as his chest swelled with anxiety as if the words bAd_brunette were marked across his forehead in big bold letters. With a shove, Greg was torn away from his worried phase as Rodrick rolled his eyes and walked away.

" Stop blockin' my way. " Rodrick scowled as he stormed up the stairs to his room without giving his brother another glance.

That anger that filled Greg earlier all came back in one hot, blinding storm. Fist clenching and he stomped his foot angrily. Suddenly all his second thoughts from earlier vanished into thin air as Greg completely forgot about his need for the restroom and decided to head back to his own room to devise a _real_ plan. Greg was going to ruin Rodrick's life, no more doubts would be given as Greg threw open his notebook and got to work.

 


End file.
